Welcome To Detroit City
by Ariel Leilani
Summary: Read the crazy adventures of Michigan, Ohio, New York, Massachusetts, Texas, Nevada, North and South Carolina, and Rhode Island. They go to Downtown Detroit and reek havoc on everything. Of course, Nevada and North record everything and send it to everyone. Oh man, America is gonna be mad... But it'll be worth it. So very worth it. (Language, Comical Sexual Situations, State OC's)
1. Prologue To Stupidity

**Michigan invites New York, Massachusetts, Texas, Nevada, North Carolina, South Carolina, Rhode Island and Ohio to Detroit for a Halloween party at the Greektown Casino Hotel. Will Michigan and Ohio kill each other? Probably. Will South Carolina and Texas have a sibling brawl all freakin' night long? Wouldn't be surprising. Will New York and Massachusetts finally just have sex already? Probably not... Cuz It'd be...weird. Will everyone ignore Rhodie? Yeah that's inevitable. Will Nevada and North record every waking moment of this craziness and send it to the countries and states? Oh, hell yes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**October 25, 2013.**

**12:30 P.M.**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan.**

**Greektown Casino Hotel.**

**Michigan's Hotel Room.**

**.**

**Michigan's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock next to my bed ringing like there's no tomorrow. Alarm clocks: Because every morning should start off with a heart attack. I turn over and pound the alarm clock and go back to sleep. My bed was extremely warm in the unforgiving, cold weather my state is having at the moment. This was probably the warmest I've been in a long time. I finally began to fall asleep in the warm cocoon that was my hotel room sheets. Or at least, I was, until _he _came into my room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ohio yelled as he busted open my door.

My instincts told me to open my eyes. I flipped over and glared at him.

"Fuck you," I told him as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Well, I love you too. Now, get up," He told me sarcastically as he shook me.

I growled at him, then he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Come on _Teen Wolverine. _No need to growl at your favorite brother. Besides we have stuff to do," He told me, using that stupid nickname he gave me back when _Teen Wolf _came out.

I got up out of my life support that was my bed and kicked Ohio out. I locked the door behind him.

"Give me a few minutes," I told him through the door.

I grabbed my phone and began writing a mass text:

**Hey you guys! I'm hanging out with Ohio and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to stop by and hang out. I was thinking about having a Halloween Party and I can make some arrangements at the hotel if you guys wanna stay 4 a few days. **

**Talk to ya later,**

**Michigan.**

I sent the text to New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, North and South Carolina, Nevada, Texas and even Ohio, who I didn't feel like physically speaking to at the moment. We all need some sibling bonding. Besides, I'm bored and it could be fun. Here it goes.

_Message Sent._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little prologue of stupidity! There is much more to come. Believe me. I'll have the POV's of the other states next!**


	2. Fun at Fishbones

**WOOP WOOP! LET'S GET IT STARTED! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Ohio, Michigan, New York (male) and Nevada. I also don't own the Greektown Casino/Hotel or the restaurant Fishbones. Their bread is amazing...**

* * *

**October 25, 2013**

**5:34 PM**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan**

**Fishbones**

**.**

**Normal POV:**

"Why the hell am I here again?" An irritated South Carolina asked.

Michigan and Ohio wrangled up a few of the states for a quick dinner at Fishbones, one of the greatest restaurants downtown. They managed to get a large table for all of them to sit at. South was pretty irritated because she was sitting between Texas _and _North.

"Well, we're going to have a Halloween Party. And were gonna do other shit before then," Ohio said, basically summing up what was planned.

"Oh yeah. What other shit do you have planned?" South asked getting ready to light a cigarette.

Michigan took the cigarette out of South's hand. "We established the whole 'No Smoking Inside' thing before we entered the facility."

South rolled her eyes. The other states just sat there, staring at South in disbelief trying to figure out why the hell she though Michigan would let he smoke in the first place. Back in the day, South and Michigan use to smoke together all the time. That was until January 1st, 2000 where Michigan decided to live up to her drunken New Year's Resolution. Ever since then, she's been clean and the only smoke she's taken in was second hand by South blowing it in everyone's face.

"As Ohio was saying, were going to do all sort of random crap. Prank people, trash hotel rooms, tour the city, drink, probably get laid. Y'know, 80s shit," Michigan finished.

"Ohhhhh," All the states said in unison.

The 80s was _the_ time to be alive. The music, the clothes, the memories. The states did some crazy stuff back in the 80s. Some of it didn't even make logical sense. They all acknowledged that. But don't regret it. Okay, so maybe some of the stuff they did could've been done...better, but looking back, they had a good reason to do what they did. At least at the time they did...

"So dinner was first on your agenda then?" New York asked, stretching in his seat.

"Exactly. After this were gonna get settled in the hotel and plan out our next escapade," Ohio finished up.

"Cool. So are there any gay bars out here?" Massachusetts asked out of nowhere, sincerely wanting to know.

"I'm not going to even humor that," North said staring at Masshole.

Massachusetts and North starting arguing after that. The other states just watched and waited for it to be over. That was, until Nevada spoke up.

"These rolls are amazing," He said eating another one.

"Save some for the rest of us, you dick," Rhode Island spat.

...Then they starting arguing. The waitress walked up on the F-bomb being dropped by a very midget like Rhode Island. The woman gasped, thinking Rhodie was a kid.

"You let that child say things like that?!" The woman asked outraged.

"No, no. Ma'am, Jamie here isn't a kid. He's just a small little midget man," Nevada said in a malicious tone.

"Shut up!" R.I. yelled.

Now Nevada and Rhode Island starting fighting.

"We're going to be another few minutes," Texas told the waitress.

"Yeah. I figured," The waitress nodded as she walk off.

After a few minutes of yelling, R.I. and Nevada calmed their dumbass shit down. A waiter walked by with a smoking plate of food, which totally pissed off South.

"What the fuck?! THE FOOD CAN SMOKE BUT I CAN'T?" South yel- er asked.

"Yes Blythe. The food can smoke, but you cannot," Michigan said very sarcastically.

"Don't make me burn you. Because I will, and I won't feel bad about it," South told her...

Which led to another fight.

"This is gonna be a long night," Ohio mumbled.

* * *

The states made their way to the Greektown Casino Hotel, getting settled in the large King Suite. The room was beautiful. It had 8 rooms within one hotel room as a whole. The beds were perfectly set up. The sheets were soft to the touch and the pillows were fluffy like clouds. There was a small flat screen T.V. in the "living room" with a large bathroom and closet. It was the dream hotel room **(****which is completely fictional...btw xD)**.

"They're only eight rooms and we nine people," Massachusetts pointed out.

"Oh I know. You and Yorkie are sharing a room," Michigan said nonchalantly, making Nevada and North chuckle in the background.

"What?!" New York exclaimed.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Michigan said looking at them both.

"Nope, I heard you clearly," South said trying not to laugh.

"I heard what you said. I'm trying to figure out why you said it," New York asked with a prominent blush.

Texas stepped up and looked at New York. "It's really self exclamatory, Yorkie. You and Massie are, because no one else is going to."

Massachusetts blushed as deep red as a tomato.

"So, you two have fun," Rhode Island said pushing them towards their room, "Not too much now," He added with a wink.

Rhodie closed the door and all started laughing.

"This is gonna be so fun," R.I. said through his laughs.

As their laughs started to die down, someone started pounding on the door. All voices were off and Ohio went to answer it.

* * *

**Georgia's POV:**

I cannot believe Michy didn't invite me. ME! The party state of the South! Well, besides, Florida or Louisiana. But still! Wissy told me she was having a party and I want in. I invite her to all my parties. I don't understand why she wouldn't do the same. I mean, seriously! I'm the life of the party! Besides, maybe, Nevada. Not the point though.

I was marching down the hallway of the hotel to Michy's hotel room. I found the "King Suite" or whatever and began pounding on the door. Once the door was open, I pushed passed it's opener and walked into the hotel room.

"What the hell Michigan! YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!" I yelled.

Michigan looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"I didn't think you'd wanna come," She told me.

"IT'S A PARTY. I'M THE PARTY STATE OF THE SOUTH," I told her with a stomp of the foot.

"No you're not," South told me, as she took a sip of her beer.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME?" I asked Michigan with a very irritated tone.

"It didn't seem like your scene. That's why," She told me nonchalantly.

"Well it is! So I'm staying!" I said as I whipped out nine suitcases full of clothing, shoes, undergarments, and toiletries. One for each state.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" North asked me with wide eyes.

"I'm a girl," Was my answer.

North looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Okay then," He said shrugging and walking away.

I smiled and looked around the hotel room. It was beautiful. I was walking near one of the rooms when New York and Massie walked out. I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Did you two just...?" I trailed.

"NO!" They both yelled leaving the room.

"That means yes in dumbass," Nevada told me as he was shuffling a deck of poker cards.

"Awww! That's so cute. I knew you two were destined to be together," I told them with a large smile.

"Shut up!" They yelled in unison.

"That means thank you in dumbass," Rhodie said, adding on to the language of 'Dumbass.'

I put all the bags down and looked around again.

"So where's my room?" I asked, unaware of the housing plan.

"NOT IT!" Texas yelled.

"Nu-uh! I want my own room. I deserve it because my invitation was 'lost in the mail'," I told them, crossing my arms.

"Fine. I nominate Nevada and Michigan to share a room just cuz," Ohio said. "Who seconds my motion?"

"I," Everyone said.

"THE TRIBE HAS SPOKEN!" Massie yelled before they could object.

"God damn it," Nevada cursed. "I have to sleep with _her_."

"Don't flatter yourself, slime ball," Michigan said rolling her eyes.

I knew Michigan and Nevada had a thing. I can feel it in my core. At first I thought she and Ohio did, but they truly just hate each other. No more than that. I can feel it with these two. I don't know what it is, but there's something between them. I personally feel they would make a totally cute couple. I mean, they both like poker and drinking. It's a match made in heaven! Then it hit me. I know what my mission is:

To get everyone with their soul mate.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finished this bitch at... 9:58 PM! *high fives readers* Here are a few questions you can answer in the reviews:**

**1.) Do Michigan and Nevada really have a thing?**

**2.) Do New York and Massachusetts really like each other?**

**3.) Is Georgia really that delusional?**

**4.) Will South be a snarky bitch the entire time (Hint: Yes.)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Leave any questions, comments, or concerns in a review or PM! :)**


	3. It's Too Early For This Shit

**Wow. These reviews. My God. I'm so, so happy that you all are enjoying this! It makes me feel good that I made someone's day in some way. Keep 'em coming! I wanna know your opinions! Just so you know, I changed the title because I've decided to make this story longer. I think it would be a good idea. Let me know in your review! To The Story!**

* * *

**October 29, 2013**

**8:37 AM**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino Hotel**

**Michigan and Nevada's Hotel Room**

**.**

**Normal POV:**

All was peaceful in the hotel room. Everyone was peace, sleeping soundly in the hotel room. Birds chirping outside. The sun gracefully rising, making its presence know by all. It was like all hardships, hatred, and evil here vanquished for this one moment in time. I say 'this one moment in time' because it was for only a moment in time. It's been a few days since Michigan and Nevada became "bunk buddies" by the Tribe. North and Rhodie wanted to check in on Michigan and Nevada, to see how they were 'doing.' It was more or less seeing if they could blackmail them later on. North picked up his phone and Rhodie grabbed his camcorder and they slowly entered the room. As they carefully approach the bed, their eyes widen and their laughs try to escape their mouths. Michigan and Nevada were cuddled up together. I mean, it's cold as fuck in Michigan, so _I _understand, but the couple of dumbasses didn't. North took a picture (with the flash off) of the two. Rhodie turned on the camcorder and turned it towards himself.

"Alright, so right now were in Michigan and Nevada's room. We forced them, as well as Yorkie and Masshole, to share rooms with each other. North and I have made an interesting discovery," He said in a whispering tone as he turned the camera towards the two in the bed.

North took the camcorder and turned it towards himself.

"Aren't they just adorable?!" North said in a loud whisper, imitating Georgia's voice.

North had turned the camcorder towards Rhodie, who was sporting a devious smile.

"What?" North whispered.

"You wake up Michigan, I'll wake up Nevada," Rhode told him quietly.

North confirmed with a nod as he carefully walked over to Michigan's side of the bed, as Rhodie did the same on Nevada's side. The boys both softly shook the states and they managed to wake up. The two groggy state managed to make eye contact, which led to screaming, and Rhodie and North laughing their asses off.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TOUCHING ME?!" Michigan yelled, obviously outraged.

"WHY WERE _YOU _HOLDING_ ME_?!" Nevada yelled.

North and Rhodie were still cracking up, wiping tears from their squinted eyes. North was trying his hardest to keep the camera on them, but failing as he did so. The two states stormed out of the room shoving each other to get to the door first.

Rhodie sighed and caught his breath. "Man, that was worth it."

"Totally worth it." North said patting him on the back.

The went over to the next room, which was occupied by a sleeping Miss South Carolina. This was a suicide mission. They could make no sounds. If either of them messed up, their lives would be over faster than France could seduce a drunk girl. And that's _really _fast. They slowly opened the door and saw South peacefully sleeping.

_She looks like a nice person when she's asleep, _North thought to himself.

Rhodie took a picture of South drooling on her pillow, trying to suppress his giggles. South flinched a bit, leaving the boys as solid as stone. She goes back to her steadied breathing and the boys sigh with relief.

That sigh was a bit too loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" South yelled grabbing a gun next to her bed.

The boys' eyes widen in fear as they stare death right in its eyes.

"GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT." She yelled as she loaded her gun.

The boys ran out, getting all the footage they needed. Their next victims:

Yorkie Terrier and Masshole.

The boys crept into their room, technology at the ready, seeing New York and Massachusetts lying in the bed...

Spooning...

The boys took pictures like a group of paparazzi hounding Kim Kardashian.

"...YOUR SPOONING!" They both yelled.

Yorkie (who was the big spoon...) jerked a bit and saw the two standing there taking photos and recording like mad men.

Massie eventually woke his ass up and saw the "paparazzi" in their room.

"BEAUTIFUL! Yorkie go on your side!" Rhodie yelled.

"MASSIE! MOVE TO THE LEFT, THAT'S YOUR BETTER SIDE!" North yelled.

Tomato red blushes covered their faces as they glared at the two states.

"GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Awwwww they said 'our.' OMGZ, IT'S OFFICIAL PEOPLE!" North told the camera.

"GET OUT!" Massachusetts yelled.

The boys walked out of the room and went to their last victim:

Georgia.

They walked over to the last room and opened the door. One problem:

She was awake... and not fully clothed...

Georgia's screech could be heard in Australia. She covered her exposed body.

Rhodie and North screamed in utter horror. North covered Rhodie's eyes.

"THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE YOU MAD WOMAN!" North yelled as he picked up Rhodie bridal style and ran out the room.

North and Rhodie recollected themselves and tried to fix the break in the sane part of their brain. A very small part of their brain.

"I'm never going into any room without knocking...ever again...ever again..." Rhodie said as he tried to steady his breathing.

"AGREED!" North said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Wait...where's Ohio?" Rhodie asked.

"I...don't know..." North told him.

As if on cue, Ohio walked in with a six pack of beer and a shopping bag with vodka and

"LET THERE BE BOOZE!" He yelled, holding the beer up Rafiki style.

Everyone looked out of their room.

"Beer?" They all asked.

"Beer." Ohio confirmed.

Let's get this shit started.


	4. Halloweenies Part 1

**I know it's late, but I figured you'd be all busy on Halloween like I was. So I'm giving you the 31st in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 31, 2013**

**8:30 PM**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino Hotel**

**King Suite**

**.**

**Normal POV:**

October 31, 2013. A day filled with joyful screams of terror, pranks, and getting laid. Our _heroes _are happily getting ready for the epic Halloween party being hosted in the Casino. Georgia was going as a playboy bunny, pissing South off because nowadays all Halloween costumes are 'Sexy Something.'

"Jesus Christ Georgia," South sighed as she saw Georgia's costume.

"What? Jealous?" Georgia asked, striking poses.

Georgia had on a tight and short little swimsuit shaped pink body suit with black fishnets, a black bow tie and black bunny ears. She also had on some black heels that made her legs look much, much longer.

"Hell no." South told her as she lit a cigarette.

South had on a totally 80s costume. He had zebra striped leggings, yellow heels, orange and green neon tank tops a neon pink shirt that hung off her shoulders with bracelets and fishnet gloves. Her hair was put in a side pony tail with her tips dyed a neon purple.

"At least I don't look like I'm going to a German sparkle party." Georgia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but she doesn't look like she's going to screw Hugh Hefner tonight like you do," Texas said stepping out in his costume.

He was dressed as Davy Crockett, fur hat and all.

"Shut up," Georgia said as she flipped him off.

North walked out, still not dressed, with a smile plastered on his face.

"OOOOOH RICKY, LUCY, THE GUESTS WANT TO SEEEE YOOOOOU," North yelled trying not to laugh.

Massachusetts was the first to walk... dressed as Lucy Ricardo...

"Hahahahahahaha!" Texas laughed as he fell on the floor.

Massie has the red hair, dress, heels, bow and apron.

"Oh... oh... God... That... is...fucking... awesome," Texas managed to get out as he was gasping for breath.

"Shut up! It isn't funny," Massie told him.

"But... it is..." Georgia said trying to suppress her laughter.

Next, New York walked out in a black tuxedo, with dress pants, shoes and Ricky Ricardo styled hair.

"It fits because his name is Richard," North pointed out, smiling.

Yorkie rolled his eyes and glared.

"Where are Rhodie, Nevada and Michy?" Yorkie asked.

On cue, the three stepped out in coordinated costumes. Rhodie and Nevada were dressed as mobsters and Michigan was dresses as a 20s flapper.

Rhodie and Nevada had on the identical grey pinstripe tux's with black shirts underneath and white ties. The both had plastic machine guns and e-cigarettes in their mouths.

Michigan had on a red and black sequenced dress with black frills hanging from the bottom. She was sporting black high heels, a black boa and a feather headband.

North just clapped sarcastically.

"Wow. What an entrance!" North said with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"I'm taking that as a compliment anyway," Rhodie said.

"Is everyone ready?" Ohio asked as he came out of his room.

He had on a Ohio State styled football costume with the helmet and football.

"No. The ass hole isn't dressed yet," South said putting on some red lipstick.

"Shut up! I will be!" North said running into his room and changing.

North finally got changed into his white sailor suit. He had a black sash around his neck and the hat with the anchor on it. He even put on fake tattoos.

"Can we go now?" Ohio asked.

"Yes, we can. Follow Popeye the Sailor Man!" North said as he walked to the door.

"Just go before Popeye the Sailor Man has a foot stuck in his ass," South said glaring at the back of North.

* * *

**9:00 PM**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino**

**.**

Everyone on the casino floor had on a Halloween costume. Nevada and North were taking pictures of all the 'Sexy Ladies' of the night. North took a quick group picture of Nevada, Rhodie and Michigan, who were going by Harry, Jamie and Josie tonight. When out in public, they make sure to use their human names. They have a tendency to be loud, so if one of them yelled, "HEY NEVADA!" or something like that, they'd be screwed.

Next, North (a.k.a. Jack) got a reluctant Lucy and Ricky to take a picture. Massie and Yorkie (a.k.a. Danny and Ricky) got together and took the picture with frowns.

Then North took a picture of Ohio (a.k.a. Theo), who looked like the was going to throw the football.

Right after, Texas (a.k.a. Peter) took his picture and posed like an idiot... which he is.

Finally, North took a picture of the Playmate of the Month, Georgia (a.k.a. Savannah) which made all the guys near her drool.

Michigan managed to take a picture of North when he wasn't looking so she could have blackmail for later on.

"Who wants to gamble?" Nevada asked.

"I do!" Michigan told him.

"Then let's go Mi- Josie."

They both walked to the blackjack table.

"Awww, aren't they adorable," Georgia said putting her hand on her hip.

North just looked at her and rolled his eyes. He looked over to South, who was downing her third glass of champagne.

_This is gonna be one of those night..._

**A/N: There's gonna be a part two of the night after. It's gonna be kinda like the Hangover. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the lateness. I haven't had any time to finish it until now.**


	5. Halloweenies Part 2

**So as I stated before, this will be kinda like the Hangover. I wanted to give you a few hints before I post the 'Morning After' chapters. Oh and before I forget: **

**Guest: I'll make sure North sends you a pic of the 'Playmate of the Month' ;)**

**and**

**WARNING: THIS GETS A BIT GRAPHIC IN A MAKE OUT SCENE. IT ISN'T HARDCORE, BUT IT ISN'T SOFT...CORE EITHER. IF YA DON'T LIKE, SKIP THE THIRD SCENE. BUT YOU'LL PROBABLY MISS SOMTHING.**

* * *

**October 31, 2013**

**9:15 PM**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fifteen minutes. It was literally fifteen minutes in. Shit was already going down. He's the summary:

North got slapped in the face by Georgia, who was paying a bit too much attention to her... if you get my drift.

New York was making out casino whore- I MEAN- wine waitress.

Massachusetts was losing money at a craps table.

Michigan and Nevada were... flirting?

Rhodie was being kicked out of the casino for being a minor in an adult setting.

Ohio was getting in a fight with the security guard who was taking Rhodie out of the casino.

And South was on her fourth glass of wine and second cigarette.

Yay.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I see tongue," Georgia told North as they watched New York and a wine waitress get freaky against a slot machine.

"No that's lips. All li- WAIT. THERE'S THE TONGUE," North commentated.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Georgia said, tilting her head at the newest position they were in.

North was staring a bit too hard at Georgia because next thing he knows, his ass got bitch slapped.

BAM!

"Ow! What the hell?!" North asked as he grabbed his face.

"These peaches aren't for you," Georgia told him, walking away.

He watched her walk away, with a switch in her step.

"Dat ass..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Small moans escaped the red haired woman's lips as New York deepened their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues danced together.

"Um, what's your name?" The woman asked as she gasped for breath after breaking the kiss.

"Richard. But my friends call me Ricky." New York said, trying to catch his breath.

The woman laughed a bit. "I guess the costume fits then, huh?" She asked, making a gesture towards his costume.

"O-oh. Yeah I guess." He smiled.

"My name is Lucy, ya know."

New York laughed a bit at that. "Really?"

She nodded in response.

"Well Lucy, you've got some explainin' to do," New York told her.

"For what?" Lucy asked him with a small smile.

"Stopping," He told her as he went in for another kiss.

Lucy happily returned the favor and kissed him back.

She ran her fingers through his styled hair, eventually putting it back to how it naturally is. New York grabbed her hips and deepened their kiss for a second time making a small moan escape Lucy's lips once more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"DAMN IT!" Massachusetts yelled as he lost another round of craps.

He decided to take the liberty to walk away before it became a problem. Of course, the risk taker inside of him wouldn't let him, so he ended up going to a blackjack table. His losing streak diminished as he started winning more and more. There was soon a large crowed of people surrounding the blackjack table he was currently residing at. There were hot guys surrounding him (not that he was complaining), beautiful girls holding on to his arms and old people who's minds were boggled at his luck.

"YES!" He yelled as he won another round.

People were clapping at his luck. He had won a lot of money at that table. A LOT of money. The smart side of himself told him to leave while he had the chance, but alas, he didn't. He kept going.

And going.

And going.

Going.

Going and going.

Going...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You come here often?" Nevada asked Michigan with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh my God," Michigan said with a shake of the head.

Nevada had taken the power invested in himself to irritate Michigan to the farthest lengths possible.

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation," Nevada said with a smile.

Michigan just rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her dark brown hair.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" Nevada asked her.

"Yes Harry," Michigan answered with a sigh.

"Well Josie, if you must know..." Nevada trailed looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Come on blondie, spit it out."

"I... LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" Nevada said grabbing her hands and putting them close to his heart.

Michigan looked at him as if he was insane.

"Don't you feel my heart beating? It beats... for you... and only you," Nevada said biting his lip, trying to stay in character.

"Screw off."

"I know you feel the same way."

Michigan rolled her eyes and starting walking away.

"DON'T DENY OUR LOVE JOSIE!" Nevada shouted, laughing hard.

"SHUT UP HARRY." Michigan yelled back, stomping off trying to make sure no one saw her blush.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well that was Halloweenies Part 2... Extremely late. Yes. But worth the wait... maybe. Hope you enjoyed! Part 3 will be up ASAP!**


	6. Halloweenies Part 3: Midnight Memories

**So we have a slight change in plans. My inability to update this damn story has led me to this: A BLACK FRIDAY SPECIAL! After the next two chapters (in one) there will be a Black Friday special on BF. I hate Black Friday... it's evil... EVILLLLLL. Anyway, enjoy :P**

* * *

**October 31, 2013**

**12:00 PM**

**Downtown Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino **

**Part 1**

"Get you damn hands off me! I'm twenty freaking three!" Rhode Island yelled as the young man was getting thrown out of the casino.

"Sure kid," The extremely built security guard said as he made his way to the doors.

Rhodie was panicking. He was looking around to see if any of his friends were around. He saw Ohio walking around and shouted for him.

"Theo! Hey Theo!"

Ohio turned around at the sound of his human name. He saw Rhodie's arms and legs flailing about and ran over to him.

"Yo, dude. What're doing?" Ohio said the security guard.

"This boy is under-aged and isn't supposed to be in here," The guard told him and he opened the door.

"What? No, no. You see, Rh- Jamie here is just a little small for his age. His 23. Check his ID," Ohio told him as he set Rhodie down.

Rhodie got out his ID and show the guard.

"When's your birthday?" The guard asked quickly.

"May 4th," He responded without even hesitating.

"What's your astrological sign?" The guard asked again.

"Taurus."

"...Alright. I'm watchin' you kid." The guard walked away with a glare.

"Thanks," Rhodie thanked.

"No problem Jamie," Ohio said as he put his arm around the smaller personification.

* * *

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" A group of people yelled as South downed an entire bottle of wine...

Of course the bottle was small... but whatever. It was fucking awesome. Girl Power. ANYWAY!

"Woooop!" South yelled as she raised the empty bottle to the sky.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" The crowd cheered.

As South was cheering on herself, the DJ played a new song.

Crack A Bottle by Eminem, 50 Cent and Dr. Dre.

She hates this song. Terribly. Michigan, California, and New York use to 'bump this shit' when it first came out. Eminem, 50 Cent and Dr. Dre were from Michigan, New York, and California, hence their love for the song in the first place. They like to believe their states had the 'most influence' on music to this day. Even though that wasn't a total lie, none of the other states would admit that.

Total. Buzz. Kill.

"TURN THIS SHIT OFF!" South yelled.

Everyone in the casino turned and stared at her. You don't diss Eminem in Michigan...

Especially in Detroit. Especially.

"What did you say bitch?" A slightly buzzed female asked.

"That's Eminem. Where the fuck do you think you are? Ohio?" A man said over the music, still playing.

"GET HER!" The girl yelled.

With that, South ran her ass out of the casino.

* * *

**November 1, 2013**

**6:30 AM**

**Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino Hotel**

**Part 2**

New York woke up, his head pounding. No, that wasn't enough to describe it. It was like a thousand earthquakes in his brain. Like plate tectonics were crashing over and over inside his skull. He though his head would explode. He rolled over in the bed to face a beautiful face. Her skin, soft to the touch, but with cute little flaws. Her hair was an unnatural red, but just looked so right on her body, strands of red covering her closed eyes. He wanted to know so badly what they looked like. She was just... breathtaking. As he was admiring her face, taking mental pictures, the girl stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing their color.

Blue, a deep blue.

She focused her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi..." She greeted, still smiling.

"Hey..." New York greeted back, with a small smile sitting on his face.

It's a shame he forgot how he was there in the first place.

* * *

"Damn Detroiters," South mumbled as she walked into the hotel room. She walked into her room and crashed on the bed.

She got into a fight (and won) against a drunk girl over the Eminem diss. No one disses Slim Shady in Michigan. Ever. But alas, the drunk ass bitch lost to the Rebel of the South. Not surprising. She had been out all night looking like a drunken dumbass down the streets. She finally made her way back to Greektown before looking too much like a food and crashed in her bedroom.

"This. Day. Has. Been. Bat. Shit. Crazy."

* * *

"That... was... awesome!" Rhodie yelled as he and Ohio opened the door to their hotel room.

"Yeah. Being almost kicked out of a casino is such a rush," Ohio said sarcastically as he put the tommy gun and his helmet.

"Hey... where the fuck is Texas?"

Ohio's head shot up. "I dunno... He's going freakin' Canada on us."

"Maybe that's where he is... I mean, you just have to cross the Ambassador bridge to get there..."

* * *

"Hey uncle Mattie!" Texas said as he was hanging out with Canada.

"H-hello Tex..." He croaked.

"I have an epic surprise for you..."

* * *

Everyone who wasn't already there (except Texas) made their way back to the hotel.

"Sup bitches? Took y'all long enough," South said, lighting a cigarette.

"Fuck you, I'm going to bed. Who seconds my motion?" Michigan asked.

"I," They all said.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!**

**November 29, 2013**

**Detroit, Michigan**

**Greektown Casino Hotel**

It was a snowy day in Michigan. The day after Thanksgiving. Our group of personifications had just has a Thanksgiving feast in Hockeytown. The group was sleeping soundly in their rooms, not a care in the world. That was until Michigan screamed. Nevada (not surprisingly) was the first to run out and see what was wrong.

"It's... it's... Black Friday..."

* * *

**ANNNNNNND hope you enjoyed! Black Friday will be out on... Blacker Saturday xD**


	7. Black Friday

**Happy Blacker Saturday! So what I plan on doing with this story is making it one-shots (possibly four-shots... but whatever.)! Stupid, idiotic and illogical one-shots! Since you all know, I hate Black Friday... HERE'S A BLACK FRIDAY ONE-SHOT! WOOP!**

* * *

_Black Friday... _

The craziest day of the year. Crazy people clawing each others eyes out for a Cabbage Patch Kid, punching someone in the face for a flat screen TV and cussing a random person out for taking the last pair of 80% off high heels before you could. It's like the Hunger Games of the modern era. Some people are in it for the amazing one time only deals... and other's are in it for the chaos that this holiday brings upon everyone.

Our favorite states fall in that last category.

They all were going to Walmart and Target to watch the crazy fights. They weren't stupid enough to actually attempt to buy anything, but did risk being thrown out by recording shit.

Team Alpha: Georgia (AKA: Peaches), South (AKA: Rebel), Ohio, (AKA: Buckeye), Texas (AKA: Davy Crocket) and Massachusetts (AKA: Masshole).

Team Beta: New York (AKA: Yorkie), Rhodie (AKA: Half-Pint), North (AKA: Smoky), Michigan (AKA: Teen Wolverine), and Nevada (AKA: Gambit)

* * *

**Black Friday**

**Walmart**

**Team Alpha**

"Can everyone hear me?" Texas asked into his walkie talkie.

He got a lot of yep's, yeah's, and uh-huh's.

"Alright. Peaches, you take the middle, Rebel, take the south wing, Buckeye, take the east wing, Masshole you take the west wing and I got the north wing."

He got positive responses from the rest of the teach, assuming everything was good.

"Davy Crocket, out," He said as he put his walkie talkie on his belt loop.

* * *

**Black Friday**

**Target**

**Team Beta**

Team Beta got into a huddle and planned everything out.

"Yorkie, you take the produce section," Michigan said.

"Alright," NY agreed as he walked away.

"Half-Pint, you're getting the toy section."

"Fine," He sighed as Rhodie walked towards his section.

"Smoky, you take the appliances."

"Smoky is on his way."

"Gambit, you go help Yorkie. The produce section is huge."

"Gotcha."

"And I got... the clothing section..."

* * *

**Team Alpha**

"GIVE. ME. THE. TV!" A woman yelled as she pounced on the man who has taken the last 70% off TV.

"No bitch! Get the fuck off me!" The man said as he tried to get into the line.

This bitch is insane.

She kept on hitting him, trying to grab the TV.

That was until the police came and detained her ass.

"Hahahahaha." Texas yelled as he recorded the fight. "This is soooo going on Instagram..."

Georgia was recording a fight between three people over a Barbie doll.

All you could hear was:

Bitch, bitch, slut, whore, hoe, dirty trick, bitch, bitch, bitch.

Over and over and over... and over.

Next thing Georgia knew, someone got punched in the face.

"Damn!" Georgia yelled as she kept on recording.

Then the two girls started going at it while the other chick grabbed the doll and ran.

"RUN FORREST RUN!" Georgia yelled at the woman as she and her Jordan's ran her ass to the check out.

* * *

**Team Beta**

Two women were in the boys clothing section and they both reached for the last shirt in size small. The two women looked at each other and glares.

"I had it first," The brunette said.

"Well I saw it first," The unnatural red head said as she yanked it out of her hand.

"Oh no you did not. BITCH!" The woman started slapping the hell out of the red head, which alarmed people around them.

Of course, Michigan was there, recording all of it. She could sense something was gonna go down, so she whipped out her phone just in time.

Security guard were trying to hold the women back, but that didn't stop their big mouths.

"Is this bitch fucking retarded?!" The brunette yelled as she was slapping her, but missing as the man was pulling her back.

"Damn..." Michigan said out of breath, trying to catch everything on film.

* * *

After about a few hours of 'animal watching' the states met at Friday's (ironically) and ate their lunch, sharing videos from all the different areas they were in.

"Jesus... This is why I love Black Friday," North said laying back, putting his hands behind his head.

Everyone (and I mean everyone) rolled their eyes and waited for the waitress to come and take their orders. They chatted, laughed (and cried a bit) together that night. Their Thanksgiving the night before was ruined by an emergency meeting, but today they gave thanks for having each other as friends and more importantly family.

Now, these states may not show it, but they love each other very, very much. They rarely even want to talk to each other, let alone spend this much time together. But, if they get to bond over something as stupid as watching crazed American's fight over great deals at everyday stores like Target, Macy's and Walmart...

So be it.


End file.
